Code Geass: In umbra Imperii
by SpaceSonic
Summary: A veces los imperios nacen de la nada, a veces son los deseos más poderosos los que forjan algo inimaginable. Amistad, dolor y miedo pueden ser los motores de algo que puede cambiar todo. Semi AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

· Code Geass no me pertenece, es la realidad y lo debo de aceptar.

· AU, como todo lo demás, pero mucho más complicado (y horriblemente escrito)

· Advertencia de abuso físico y psicológico

· Personajes en OOC, porqué en realidad son como ellos pero no lo son (¿?)

· Before series; mismos personajes, pero antes de lo que conocemos

· Esto es producto de una idea loca que me surgió cuando vi el manga de Code Geass Shikkoku no Renya, en dónde salen personajes similares a los que conocemos, entonces pensé en cómo podría erigirse un imperio como Britannia, en cómo podían cambiar el mundo, además de tomar en cuenta el tema del destino, en que estamos obligados a vivir siempre el mismo tipo de vida, una y otra vez. Y en base a eso imaginé una historia en dónde Lelouch y cia. están a punto de forjar Britannia, sin saberlo. Y bueno terminó en ésta bazofia mal escrita y deprimente.

· Esto se encuentra sin edición y susceptible a cambios.

Code Geass: In umbra Imperii*

 **Capítulo 1.**

"Ninguna bestia es tan salvaje como el hombre cuando tiene el poder para expresar su ira."

 **Hannibal**

 **Boston, Estados Unidos**

 **Año 2045 D.C.**

Cerré los ojos, no quería llorar, tenía que ser fuerte. La habitación era tan pequeña, la casa estaba tan llena de polvo y seguramente moho. A veces quería pensar que las cosas podían ir mejor, pero al mirar por las ventanas empañadas por el frio, al ver las cortinas desgastadas y desteñidas por el sol de mi habitación, sólo podía pensar de que no era así, las cosas no iban a mejorar, las cosas iban a ponerse peor.

No se podía vivir de esa forma, no se podía tener tanta miseria adentro, tanta que se reflejaba en todo lo que nos rodea.

La almohada huele a humedad, las mantas están deshilachadas, tenía que ser una broma que esto fuera la normalidad de una casa, de una familia. Pero en este lugar era la miseria lo que los dirigía con rigurosidad sus espantosas vidas.

La tristeza puede ser algo tan complicado y a la vez natural, si pudiese buscar un recuerdo que no fuese triste sería una gran hazaña, desde que puedo recordar siempre ha existido lo mismo, la misma vieja litera, el ver los resortes del colchón a punto de salir a través de la insuficiente tela que trata titánicamente de mantenerlos en su sitio. No puedo seguir viviendo así, no quiero seguir viviendo de esta forma, debo hacer algo, debo cambiarlo, ya no deseo fantasear con recuerdos que no existen, quiero que sean reales, quiero algo mejor que esto.

Cuando era pequeño pensaba que un día me despertaría y mis padres me dirían que la verdad es que era solo un error, que las cosas iban a cambiar y puedo jurar que no me importaban las explicaciones, solo deseaba que en navidad los regalos estuvieran envueltos debajo de un árbol. No uno grande ni frondoso, no como los de los ventanales de las grandes tiendas, simplemente un árbol con adornos y una estrella, situado al lado de una chimenea que si se pudiera prender, pero más que eso, anhelaba la ilusión que provocaba todo eso, el ver gente feliz, el ver a alguien a quien le importara. Me pasé mucho tiempo esperando a que algo así ocurriera y solo pude ver como el descuido era lo único que se repetía a diario, como el aroma a alcohol inundaba la cocina y la grasa se pegaba a la encimera que alguna vez fue blanca, y que en los platos desgastados se sirviera la misma comida día tras día, sin derecho a reclamar, sin derecho a pedir, sin derecho a nada.

Deseo algo diferente, haré algo para lograr algo diferente. Aunque me cueste la vida.

Me sequé los ojos, y respiré hondo, debo salir de aquí antes de que lleguen los demás, debo salir antes de que la realidad me alcance como todos los días, debo salir, antes de que alguien se dé cuenta, porque no me dejaran hacerlo, me arrastrarán y condenarán a ser como ellos, mientras el mundo y la realidad me tragan. Mis deseos deben ser más fuertes. Si no, es mejor la muerte. Es mi decisión.

Salgo del cuarto, de mi cuarto. Las tablas resuenan en el pasillo, si bajo la escalera sin tropezar lograre irme sin responderle a mamá para dónde voy, quién siempre está en la cocina, seguramente mirando como el humo de su cigarro se desvanece entre la escaza luz que se cuela por todas partes. A veces creo que ella dejo de ser humana, para ser algo que sólo vive para papá, porque papá así se lo ha ordenado. Con ellos las ordenes y ser quienes no son, son la manera en la que mandan sus vidas. Se comportan como si fueran dueños de todo.

-¿A dónde vas?-

¡Maldición!, me demoré demasiado. Su voz siempre suena como el relámpago, está parado detrás de mí, veo su silueta que se tuerce por la difusa luz. Lo odio. Es a quién más odio después de papá y la falta de conciencia de mamá, lo odio porqué lo admiraba hasta los huesos, porqué quería ser él, antes de conocerlo realmente, antes de abrir los ojos, lo odio porqué es mi hermano y porqué alguna vez pensé que era él, el consuelo que buscaba. Me equivoqué.

-Tengo que salir-

-No respondes a mi pregunta-

Y lo siento acercarse, sé lo que viene, trato de avanzar, pero es imposible.

-Voy a una entrevista de trabajo-

Al final siempre me hace confesar, pero esta vez es solo la mitad de la verdad, no puedo dejar que siempre obtenga todo, que siempre me trate como si aún lo siguiera a todas partes, como si aún lo admirase. Me volteo para verle, aunque no quiera.

-Y porqué necesitas trabajar, acaso te falta algo, o… simplemente te crees mejor, crees que puedes arreglarlo… a veces cuando pienso en tu falta de criterio me provoca sonreír, sigues siendo un niño que sueña mucho Lelouch, sigues siendo alguien que cree en cosas imposibles.-

-Yo creía en ti, y ahora sé que eres la peor de las farsas, Schneizel.-

Me gustaría callarme lo que pienso, pero no puedo. Veo su rostro, sus facciones contraídas, quizás entendió que ya perdió el poder que ejercía sobre mí, quizás terminó de entender que es igual de miserable que los demás. Su mano se levanta y así como en otras ocasiones simplemente cierro los ojos y espero.

* * *

Las calles de Boston son siempre tan sombrías, siempre he pensado que es por el mar, por la bruma que se cuela por las calles, el sol trémulo que no logra traspasar las nubes, todo siempre parece triste, como la gente que vive aquí.

Camino por la calle principal, la que está cerca del puerto, puedo sentir el aroma del mar, la sal que se pega a la piel y la humedad que hace que el cabello se te adhiera al rostro, es invierno, de seguro se pondrá a nevar pronto. El cielo está despejado.

-Te estaba esperando, ¡Hace frío!-

Me volteo y está allí, quizás la única persona en la que puedo confiar, la única persona digna de algo, que conozco, es por quién me alegro de despertarme, quién me hace feliz haberle conocido.

-Disculpa, sabes que es complicado salir de casa-

Se acerca con las manos en los bolsillos y me ladeo, el hace preguntas, siempre preguntas correctas con respuestas obvias y dolorosas.

-Bueno, pero ya estás y eso es lo importante. El viejo Bob de seguro aún ni siquiera ha abierto el bar, así que tranquilo.-

Sonríe, es mi único amigo y siempre sonríe, él es una de las personas, por quién quiero cambiar.

-¿Estás seguro que me dará el empleo?, soy menor de edad, y es un maldito bar de mala muerte al lado del puerto, por como lo mires no tiene demasiado sentido-

Miro la vereda, a lo lejos se ve el mar, si me concentro lo puedo escuchar. Miro a Suzaku y se está mirando la punta de las converse verdes que trae puestas, debe estar pensando en alguna otra cosa, cuando me termina de escuchar y levanta el rostro hacía mí, haciendo un puchero. Suele ser agradable tener de amigo a alguien tan despreocupado, me hace sentir que nada tiene el peso que realmente tiene. Estoy sonriendo con calma cuando veo su rostro cambiar, cuando veo sus cejas juntarse y sus ojos entrecerrarse con una mueca de preocupación. Maldición, soy siempre tan descuidado, de seguro lo vio, ahora cierra la distancia, agacho la cabeza, pero ya no hay mucho que hacer.

-¡Lo hicieron otra vez!, debes defenderte, no pueden golpearte cuando quieran, es como si te marcaran … ellos abusan… ¿Quién fue?-

No es un secreto para nadie que soy un triste chico golpeado, pero a nadie le importa, a nadie aparte de Suzaku, ni siquiera en la escuela y menos cuando las primeras veces que los labios partidos y las contusiones dejaron de ser ocasionales, cuando dejaron de poderse ocultar, cuando eran demasiado obvias y dolorosas para ser causa de un accidente doméstico, de un tropiezo. Cuando llamaron a papá, seguramente con todas las mejores intenciones de hacer justicia, de regañar a aquel padre maltratador, de hacerlo entender o de amonestarlo, cuando no pensaron encontrarse con lo que se encontraron.

Puedo recordarlo como si lo viese, de hecho es como una película que se repite en mi mente de manera continua, es un trauma del cual no me puedo deshacer aunque así quisiera.

 _Lo vi entrar al salón en dónde me encontraba en compañía de mi profesor. Estábamos solos, sin Suzaku siempre me sentía solo, y ese día le obligaron a marchar, era un tema de adultos, me hizo daño que se fuese, pero era mejor así._

 _Mi padre estaba igual de imponente que de costumbre, quizás más. Podía ver su porte, sus hombros anchos, su cabello largo y la mirada gélida, capaz de encerrarte en una cárcel helada y perpetua y matarte allí de miedo. Mi padre es un hombre a quién nadie puede oponerse, es algo así como un soberano sin corona ni trono, pero con el poder suficiente de aplastar tu voluntad. A su lado mi madre, con su grácil y contorneado cuerpo, de dónde nadie diría que hubiesen nacido dos niños. Ella siempre pegada a él, siempre brindándole la pleitesía que no se merecía, siempre adorándole como a un Dios. A mi madre jamás la ha golpeado, ella es su cómplice, su amante, a pesar de las incontables veces que la ha engañado, de los hijos de otras que viven bajo nuestro techo, ella los acepta como la normalidad, con la certeza que a pesar de cualquier cosa es a ella a quién ama y si no los conociera podría decir que es una farsa, pero sé que ambos se aman y también sé que son el uno para el otro._

 _Mi padre miro al profesor, ni siquiera se sentó. Mi madre a su lado se colgaba de su brazo y me miraba con pasividad, yo solo quería desaparecer._

 _El profesor tartamudeo algo sobre los golpes, sobre las inasistencias, sobre la preocupación, sobre lo inteligente que era yo y el estado en el que me encontraba. Sus palabras parecían perderse en algún lugar sin importancia, ni siquiera logró llegar a hablar de servicios sociales. Había sido anulado por mi padre y mi madre, por su silencio y su superioridad. Después de no poder seguir hablando me miro, vi en sus ojos que ya no había caso, que yo no tenía caso, de seguro me iba a hundir y ni siquiera me iba a poder graduar, no por qué no pudiese, si no, porqué nadie sabía si estaría aquí para ese entonces. En un último intento balbuceo algo sobre que la escuela iba a tener antecedentes y que tendrían un ojo sobre mí. Mi padre le dedicó una última mirada, para luego darle la espalda, mientras mi mamá se dirigía hacia mí, sin mirarme, recogiendo mis cosas y tomándome de la mano. Sus manos estaban cálidas, pero no me ofrecían ningún confort._

 _Me paré y pasé por el lado del profesor, quién aún seguía aturdido. Le dediqué una mirada de resignación. De repente sentí la mirada de papá sobre mí, me estaba mirando como si me diseccionara, quería llorar, pero tenía los ojos secos. Dio dos grandes zancadas y se acercó hasta dónde estaba yo, puso su enorme mano, sobre mi escuálido hombro y mientras lo presionaba con fuerza le dijo a mi profesor, la sentencia que luego se esparciría como el agua de una fuente por toda la escuela, lo que haría que ya nadie me mirara realmente, que yo no le importara a nadie._

 _-Joven. Usted tiene un futuro, mediocre seguramente, pero un futuro. Es de gente sabia el retroceder. Yo le aconsejo retroceder.-_

 _Y pronunciadas las palabras me empujo ligeramente hacía la salida, donde ya se encontraba mi madre con mis cosas en las manos, mientras mi profesor se sentaba en un pupitre y miraba fijamente la espalda de mi padre. Era increíble como un hombre sin nada real, podía tener tanto poder sobre otros._

 _Ese día en la noche, después de no poderme mover por los golpes entendí algo. El poder es algo que va más allá de lo tangible, el poder es algo que te deja gobernar sobre los demás, sobre sus almas. Y supe que si yo lograba ese poder, si lograba gobernar, podría dejar de sentir miedo, podría destruir sin la necesidad de tocar. Eso era lo que yo quería para cambiar; Poder._

Suzaku aún me miraba inquisitivamente, el frio había aumentado y el mar se embravecía, me iba a hacer confesar, con Suzaku siempre era confesar y perdonar. Cuando lograba convertir en palabras lo que me pasaba parecía que no tuviese importancia.

-Fue Schneizel, le contesté mal. Debí ignorarle eso es todo, además no duele mucho-

Tenía una contusión que iba desde la mandíbula a la mejilla de mi lado izquierdo, florecía con gracia y de seguro contrastaba con mi piel que ya era exageramente blanca. Tosí un poco, Suzaku agudizó su mueca de desaprobación y me toco la frente. Sé que no tengo fiebre y que solo es una tos leve, pero no había ido a la escuela, estaba cansado y a mi madre no le importaba demasiado, a pesar de si comprobar temperatura y decirme que estaba bien si me quedaba a descansar, con ella jamás sé que pensar, entiendo que me quiere, pero también entiendo que ama más a mi padre, que sus prioridades se distorsionan cuando se trata de él, qué solo me ama porqué en cierto modo soy producto de él.

-Está bien, pero si te sientes mal o si yo creo que estás mal, se aborta la misión, no quiero verte en el hospital… de nuevo-

Mis visitas al hospital son frecuentes y las odio. Le sonrío a Suzaku y le doy un leve golpe en el brazo en señal de que partamos, el simplemente suspira y me sigue. No podría decir cuántas veces se ha repetido la misma acción, porqué es casi parte de nuestra rutina. El cielo se nubló. Ojalá no se ponga a nevar.

* * *

-¡Hola!. ¿Bob estás aquí?

Entramos en el Black Miracle a mediados de la tarde, que por cierto era el nombre más pretencioso que pudiese llegar a tener un bar oscuro y lúgubre cerca del puerto. Estaba como siempre a oscuras, y de fondo titilaban pequeñas lámparas verdes, nos acercamos a la barra, me hacía a la idea de que este lugar me tendría que gustar a la fuerza, a pesar de haber pasado buena parte de mi infancia aquí y sentir aversión hacía la pegajosa barra, barra que juro limpiar hasta quitarle la última mancha de lo que sea que fuese que tuviese pegado.

Estaba un poco nervioso, Bob, el dueño era un inmigrante Tailandés, que había llegado hace más de 20 años a Boston, con el sueño americano a cuestas. Un tipo delgado y de piel tostada, con ojos redondos y negros, amigo del padre de Suzaku. De pequeños solíamos corretear por aquí, cuando Suzaku venía a esperar a su papá después de la escuela mientras Bob nos miraba sonriendo y murmuraba cosas en Tailandés, era un buen hombre, siempre alegre, con ese acento marcado.

Un día le preguntamos si de verdad su sueño se había hecho realidad. Si su sueño era tener este bar lúgubre cerca del puerto. Bob sonrió igual que siempre, nos miró un momento y luego tomó una botella de vodka y nos sirvió dos vasos rellenos hasta poco menos de la mitad, los extendió hacía nosotros y nos dijo que lo probásemos. En ese momento sólo teníamos 12 años y era algo raro de hacer, a pesar de la curiosidad. Pero Bob era un buen tipo, así que después de mirarnos un momento, ambos nos bebimos el vaso, Suzaku fue el primero en toser y poner cara de agobio, mientras que en sus ojos se acumulaban lagrimas que amenazaban por echarse a correr. Yo por mi parte trague a pesar de la quemazón que sentía, traté de mantenerme recto, pero sentía el calor en las mejillas, ya había probado el vodka, una vez en casa cuando era más pequeño.

 _Recuerdo que estaba sentado en el regazo de mi padre, quién había estado bebiendo, me miraba a los ojos, quizás pensaba que era raro que entre todos sus hijos sólo yo tuviese sus ojos, me acerco el vaso y con su tono tajante me dijo –Bebe-, yo solo le di un sorbo al contenido y me eché a toser como lo hacía Suzaku en ese momento con Bob, sin poder recuperar el aire. Mi madre quién estaba cocinando se dio vuelta para verme con el ceño fruncido, mientras llenaba un vaso con agua y me lo acercaba. Mi padre se levantó y casi me hace caer al piso, yo aún trataba de conseguir aire y de calmar mi garganta, cuando lo sentí susurrar – Marica- mientras se largaba de la cocina seguido por mi madre. Me quedé allí solo con el vaso de agua entre las manos, y sin saber qué me dolía más, si la garganta quemada o el hecho de que mi padre me llamase marica._

Pero aquella vez con Bob fue diferente, sentí un sabor distinto, dolía quizás de la misma forma, pero el sabor ya no era desagradable. Bob esperó a que Suzaku dejara de toser y nos dijo:

-A veces los sueños no son lo que creemos, a veces no nos gustan, pero luego de conocerlos, de entenderlos, podríamos llegar a amarlos, pero eso no lo pueden saber hasta intentarlo. Cuando vuelvan a probar el Vodka quizás ya no les disguste tanto-

Bob siempre solía tener razón.

Nos sentamos un rato en la barra, Bob seguía sin aparecer. Suzaku me había comentado que gracias al turismo Bob estaba recibiendo más clientes, cosa que era muy rara, así que iba a necesitar a alguien de ayudante. Yo por mi parte conocía muy bien el bar y era muy inteligente, al contrario del atolondrado de Suzaku, en palabras de Bob. Así que cuando me lo dijo pensé que quería hacerlo, quería conocer a otra gente, aunque fuesen unos ebrios o turistas ebrios, bueno me daba lo mismo, necesitaba el dinero, quería algo para mi.

Después de un rato Suzaku se aburrió de esperar y se paró a buscar a Bob, yo me quede mirando la pared de botellas que se hallaba detrás de la barra, era un bonito espectáculo. De repente sentía un leve golpe y era Suzaku quién volvía de la parte de atrás del bar.

-¿Encontraste a Bob?-

Pero Suzaku se veía molesto por alguna razón desconocida, miré hacía la puerta y se sentían voces provenientes desde adentro.

-Nos vamos ahora, vamos a conseguir trabajo en otro lado-

Suzaku me jalo del brazo conduciéndome hacía la salida.

-Suzaku, puedes parar y explicarme ¿qué diablos te pasa? –

Esto era demasiado raro, Suzaku jamás se enfada con nadie y generalmente soy yo quién tiene un carácter dominante. De repente comencé a sentirme muy inquieto.

-Vámonos y te explico por el camino, pero vámonos ahora.-

Su mirada era demasiado decidida, preferí seguirlo, hasta que la puerta por dónde había salido Suzaku recién, se abrió hasta atrás y de ella avanzaron personas de las cuales la mayoría ni había visto jamás.

Uno de ellos era Gembu Kururugi, el padre de Suzaku, un hombre grande, no diría que alto, pero si daba la sensación de ser una persona imponente, siempre he sabido que no le caigo demasiado bien, aunque a decir verdad no le caigo bien a casi nadie y eso ni siquiera es mi culpa, cuando alguien escucha mi apellido me mira inmediatamente con recelo, la infamia de mi familia era algo bien conocido.

Miré a Suzaku y su expresión era indescifrable, no se llevaba demasiado bien con su padre, pero jamás le desobedecía, ni discutía con él, y al contrario de mí, tampoco le temía, sólo que no estaba demasiado de acuerdo con ciertas cosas que su padre hacía, que involucraban cosas que iban un poco contra la ley.

La familia de Suzaku es japonesa, habían emigrado cuando Suzaku era muy pequeño, después de la muerte de su madre, sé también que pertenecían a un largo linaje de guerreros samuráis y cosas por el estilo y que llevaban muy apecho lo del honor. Se habían establecido aquí y les iba bastante bien, tenían una compañía de importaciones, después de sobrevivir a la última crisis habían crecido como la espuma y ahora habían incursionado en tecnología. Sé también que tienen bastante dinero, pero que viven de forma humilde, como samuráis modernos, por eso Suzaku jamás le ha tenido demasiado cariño al dinero, una vez traté de saber más, pero me arrepentí, no quiero saber más de lo que Suzaku me dice, sería como traicionarle. Además sé que mi padre los detesta, los suele mirar en menos por no haber nacido aquí, mi familia es muy nacionalista, es decir unos idiotas.

-Suzaku, veo que nos sorprendiste y andas con tu amigo… Como siempre.-

El padre de Suzaku jamás me miraba más de lo necesario, le debe fastidiar que sea el mejor amigo de su bien portado hijo.

-Papá se supone que estabas trabajando, además estás con ellos otra vez-

Detrás de Gembu seguían parados varios hombres todos asiáticos, no diría que japoneses, porque muchos se parecían a Bob, incluso el mismo Bob estaba allí, pero ya no sonreía de forma habitual. No conocía a ninguno de ellos, a pesar de pasarme casi todos los días aquí con Suzaku.

-Suzaku… Estos no son temas de niños, además tampoco los discutiré aquí-

Y mientras decía esto se había movido detrás de la barra hasta servirse algo a sí mismo. Tomó el vaso con el traslucido líquido y se lo bebió de golpe, para luego echarme un vistazo de pies a cabeza. No sé muy bien si el padre de Suzaku está al tanto de mi excelente relación familiar, pero sea o no el caso, lo que tenía tan molesto a Suzaku seguramente me incluía o quizás a alguien de mi familia y yo claramente estaba estorbando.

-Señor Kururugi, yo ya me iba, no se preocupe-

Miré a Suzaku tratando de que me siguiera la corriente y me dejase ir, pero eso jamás resultaba, ¿Por qué pensé que hoy si lo haría? ¿Por qué ahora no se quería ir?.

-No, esto no es justo, nosotros veníamos a hablar con Bob y estás tú aquí… -

Suzaku no sabe cuándo quedarse callado y más aún dejarme escapar, más ahora que sentía que todos se frenaban de decir realmente qué era lo que hacía el padre de Suzaku a estas horas en un día laboral, junto a Bob y otras personas que no se veían demasiado amigables.

Los hombres avanzaron y se sentaron en la barra, Suzaku seguía sosteniendo la mirada con su padre, cuando uno de ellos se acercó a nosotros. No lo había visto nunca, pero no me sentía cómodo.

-Gembu, tienes aquí a un chico con agallas-

Dijo un hombre, que era alto y delgado, con una piel de un tono amarillento, mientras miraba a Suzaku riéndose y haciendo que los demás también se riesen.

-Kururugi-kun, eres algo así como un samurái, honrando a tu familia, ¿Pero no sabes que es malo desafiar a tu padre?-

Suzaku ahora se veía molesto, yo solo me quería largar, a mí ya desastrosa vida no podía agregarle una pelea contra la mafia oriental, porqué eso parecían, mafia. Además estaba seguro de que nadie me vendría a rescatar, ni en sueños mi padre y menos mis hermanos, porque no veo a Schneizel viniendo por mí y menos a Clovis, quién estoy seguro es gay y esto le arruinaría las manos, además la facultad de arte en dónde se hospeda desde que comenzó la universidad (gracias al cielo) quedaba muy lejos de aquí y no quiero hablar de Cornellia y menos de Euphy y Nunnally, a estas últimas jamás las involucraría en nada, aunque seguramente Euphy tiene bastante más fuerza y aguante que yo. Aunque quizás si le doy a Suzaku el número de Euphy a modo de recompensa, acepte que nos vayamos de aquí. Suzaku toda la vida ha estado enamorado de ella, y quién no, es fuerte y bonita, además asiste junto a Nunnally a un internado católico para niñas, es decir, fuerte bonita y además educada.

También debo aclarar algo sobre mi familia, si bien vivimos en la miseria es porqué mi padre es un miserable, porqué sé que tenemos dinero, dinero que claramente no gasta en sus hijos a menos que se lo merezcan, mejor dicho qué el crea que lo merecen.

Mi familia funciona con un sistema de puntos imaginario, si eres capaz de parecerte a papá y todo lo que él desea, tienes muchas cosas, yo por supuesto no tengo nada además de golpes. Y esa inmunda casa en la que vivimos, hasta parece que ocultase algo, pero eso no es importante, porqué aunque fuese una mansión, lo que nos falta no es el dinero, sino algo llamado amor, yo conozco la miseria y la pobreza porqué es así como les gusta vivir, no porque sea real. Mi familia está enferma.

-Suzaku vámonos, siento haber interrumpido Señor Kururugi-

Trato de no parecer una molestia, de verdad no quiero más problemas. Siempre puedo trabajar en Mac Donnald's, aunque eso implique que me muelan a golpes si se enteren, el trabajo con Bob era más seguro, mi familia jamás se aparecería por aquí, o eso creo.

-¡Pero qué tenemos aquí!, si acaso no es uno de los críos de nuestro amigo Charles Brittannia?-

Y ahora el hombre me miraba a mí y además mencionaba a mi padre, creo que esto no es nada bueno. Nada bueno viene de mi padre.

-¿Qué pasa niño?, ¿Le dirás a tu padre que nos viste? ¿O a alguno de tus mañosos hermanitos?-

No sé de qué habla este tipo, pero si tienen algo que ver con mi familia no quiero saberlo.

-He Yi, deja tranquilo al chico, él no tiene nada que ver, ¿Acaso no lo ves?, parece más un huérfano que el hijo de ese tipo, además ya sabes quién es su madre-

El padre de Suzaku parece que si sabía que no me querían demasiado, pero mencionó a mamá, eso fue raro, porque además todos se pusieron incomodos, incluyendo al tal He Yi.

Supongo que es un rasgo familiar el tener un carácter estoico, porqué este tipo me producía mucho miedo, pero sólo me quedé allí parado mirándole fijamente, como si no me importase, supongo que debo lucir muy arrogante, porqué el hombre se me acercaba con una mueca molesta.

-Niño, dime una cosa… - El tal He Yi, se situó a mi lado y ahora tenía una mano sobre mi hombro, yo no podía dejar de sostenerle la mirada, supongo que lo estaba desafiando, pero no podía simplemente evitarlo. Podía escuchar gruñir a Suzaku y se me hacía raro que no se hubiese interpuesto, pero no pensaba perder mi concurso de miradas para ver qué pasaba con él. Debo ser un pésimo amigo.

-Dime … ¿Qué se siente tener un apellido tan pomposo y ser una rata? ¿Acaso son de la realeza o ese apellido se lo inventó el desgraciado de tu padre?... ¡Hey chicos! ¿Qué piensan ustedes? –

Dijo mientras desviaba por fin la mirada de mí y yo podía ver de reojo a Suzaku, quién era sostenido por uno de los tipos

–Yo creo niño, que tu familia está mal enfocada, Brittannia no es un nombre para un Estadounidense, si estuviésemos en este mismo lúgubre hoyo, pero en Escocia, quizás te compraría el apellido y quizás una historia sobre que les quitaron el trono, pero aquí en este lugar, no.-

Diciendo esto último me dio un empujón hacía atrás haciéndome trastabillar y caer al suelo, no hacía falta mucha fuerza para hacerme perder el equilibrio.

-No te atrevas a tocarlo nunca más, bastardo-

Suzaku se había soltado del agarre y lucía furioso, pero todos reían ante su arrebato. Supongo que lucía como un perrito mostrando los dientes frente a estos tipos.

-Gembu dile a tu hijo que se calme, es solo un juego, además ¿Acaso es marica?-

Dijo otro tipo que estaba en la barra, mientras Suzaku me ayudaba a levantarme.

-¿Kururugi-kun, el niño Brittannia es tu puta? ¿La mama bien?, porqué tiene cara de mariquita-

Y ahora era el turno de otro de ellos de burlarse. Yo por mi parte sostuve las manos de Suzaku con fuerza, pidiéndole en silencio que no les hiciera caso.

-Ya paren-

El padre de Suzaku había detenido las risas de todos

-Suzaku, si te vas a comportar como un caballero al menos que sea con una mujer y ya no me mires así, hablaremos de esto en casa, por ahora nos vamos-

Gembu Kururugi salió de detrás de la barra y se dirigió a la salida sin mirar a nadie, seguido de todos los demás. El lugar quedó desocupado, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, sólo Bob estaba allí limpiando la barra.

Antes de que se cerrase la puerta pudimos ver que se había puesto a nevar.

Después de unos momentos, Suzaku decidió que en vez de salir a congelarnos era mejor interrogar a Bob, así que se sentó frente a la barra, yo solo lo seguí.

-Bob, ¿Qué significa esto?, ¡Se suponía que íbamos a hablar de trabajo!-

Bob seguía limpiando los vasos en dónde el padre de Suzaku y sus acompañantes habían estado bebiendo. Mientras yo me acomodaba al lado de Suzaku, cerciorándome de haber sacudido el polvo de mi ropa.

-Niños … lo siento mucho, la reunión se adelantó, tengo leche tibia, Lulu ¿Quieres leche?-

Simplemente asentí, mientras Suzaku hacía una mueca a modo de afirmación.

Bob me comenzó a llamar así desde que se rindió con intentar pronunciar mi nombre, incluso a Suzaku le cuesta un poco y estoy seguro que sólo mis padres lo saben decir cómo se supone que debe sonar.

-¿Bob, nos traicionaste?-

Suzaku ya no estaba enfadado, parecía algo triste y hacía un puchero, algo típico de él.

-Claro que no jovencito, pero hay cosas que Bob no puede evitar-

Bob lucía de verdad contrariado con lo que había ocurrido y ahora nos extendía dos jarros con un líquido blanco y humeante. Olía delicioso.

-Bob, ¿Estás bien?-

Me atreví a preguntar, porqué Bob era una de las pocas personas que si se preocupaban por mí, además siempre nos trataba bien, incluso nos enseñaba cosas, que supongo en el caso de Suzaku su padre jamás le ha explicado, por algún código samurái y que a mí nadie me explicó porque de seguro a nadie le importó. En el fondo era una mejor figura paterna que nuestros propios padres.

-Lulu, estoy bien, y siento todo lo que pasó, esos hombres no tienen muchos modales-

Bob lucía culpable.

-¿Bob, al final le darás el empleo a Lelouch?-

Miré a Suzaku sorprendido, ya que con lo que había ocurrido, pensaba que ese ya ni siquiera era tema.

-Suzaku, yo creo que ya no tiene caso, de verdad-

Si mi empleo significa problemas, no lo quiero. Bob nos miraba con esos ojos negros y profundos, después de al parecer meditarlo un poco habló.

-Lulu, ¿Tú aún quieres el empleo? Esos tipos no creo que vengan y aun cuando lo hagan no será a menudo, pero siempre existe esa posibilidad-

De verdad quiero el empleo, necesito salir de casa, necesito hacer algo. Le había contado muchas veces a Suzaku mi idea de tener poder, siempre me preguntaba como lo iba a lograr y yo sólo podía decirle que cuando se me presentara la oportunidad, simplemente la tomaría e iba a hacer algo grande, que lo planearía llegado el momento.

-Bob, si tú estás de acuerdo yo quiero el empleo-

Miré a Bob sonriendo.

-Lelouch, ¿Estás seguro?, si ellos vienen de nuevo y te hacen algo yo no me hago responsable de mis actos-

Ahora Suzaku iba medio en broma medio en serio.

-Suzaku, pareces mi esposa y parece que me fuese a la guerra, además siempre estás por aquí, la diferencia es que ahora yo estaré aquí por trabajo y no pasando la tarde por gusto-

-Lulu, puedes venir mañana y hablaremos de los detalles, por hoy han ocurrido demasiadas cosas-

Bob de verdad lucía cansado, yo también me sentía cansado y Suzaku se veía aun molesto con todo esto.

* * *

Habíamos salido del Black Miracle y Bob había puesto el letrero de cerrado, aunque no era posible que fuese a ir demasiada gente, la temperatura había descendido mucho y la nieve ya era capaz de cubrirnos los zapatos.

Me trataba de cobijar con mi abrigo y bufanda, pero no tenía demasiado éxito, mi ropa casi siempre era heredada de mis hermanos, porqué según mi madre mi comportamiento necesitaba un castigo y este era el no tener nada propio y es que en mi casa te tienes que ganar las cosas, menos mal que la comida recalentada era gratis.

Suzaku al contrario de mí. lucía muy cómodo en su abrigo de lana y con ropa que de seguro sólo él la había usado.

-¿Lelouch, estás bien?-

Suzaku nuevamente en su faceta de mamá gallina.

-Sí, muy bien y sería bueno que nos apurásemos antes de morir congelados-

-Pero te ves pálido y tienes la nariz muy roja, como la del reno de Papa Noel-

-Yo pensaba que los japoneses no celebraban navidad y claramente debo estar pálido, debemos estar cerca de los 0º, aquí el raro eres tu luciendo tan bien con este clima-

Suzaku siempre lucia esa piel tostada y una sonrisa enorme y feliz, mientras yo siempre parezco una aparición a su lado, somos el contraste perfecto.

-Si quieres te dejo mi chaqueta-

-¿Y qué te pones luego tú? ¿Acaso pretendes ir a tu casa al otro lado de la ciudad corriendo como un deportista extremo, sólo vestido con una camiseta de algodón?-

No iba a dejar a Suzaku así a mitad de este clima, aunque estoy seguro que aunque me dejara su confortable abrigo igual me resfriaría o algo.

-¡Ohh, no es mala idea!-

-No seas idiota y no lo hagas-

-¿Pero, te sientes mejor? Hoy no fuiste a clases, la profesora dijo que estabas enfermo-

Estábamos parados esperando para cruzar y la nieve se acumulaba sobre nosotros, no quería ver a Suzaku, siempre se preocupaba demasiado.

-Así que la maestra dijo que estaba enfermo… Pensé que ya no se preocupaba del porqué faltaba.-

Era verdad de que a nadie le importaba si asistía o no a clases, desde el incidente con el profesor en primaria, nadie se metía conmigo y más aún todos están al tanto de que mi salud es un asco generalmente, me impresiona que aún esperen que regrese, si fuera yo, no me sorprendería que alguien dijera que me había muerto de algo y que había sido enterrado en el patio de mi casa, cuando en realidad hubiesen tirado mi cuerpo al mar o a la basura, lo que implicase menos esfuerzo.

-Si, además estuviste tosiendo y eso me preocupa-

-Eso lo habías dicho antes y no he vuelto a toser y no fui a clases porqué hacía frio, a veces me pasa, soy perezoso y lo sabes-

-Mmh… no quiero que vuelvas al hospital-

Suzaku se empeñaba en verme como alguien que vale más de lo que realmente es. La luz cambio de color y cruzamos la calle hasta la parada del autobús.

-Suzaku, no voy a volver al hospital, porqué el hospital es caro, si me enfermo, busca mi cadáver en la basura-

-¡Lelouch! ¡Eso no es gracioso!, eres mi mejor amigo, no sabría qué hacer sin ti, estaría completamente solo-

-Puedes aprovechar y consolar a Euphy, eso te haría olvidar mi perdida. Podrían ir juntos a dejarle flores al contenedor de basura-

Llegamos a la parada del bus, no había nadie y la nieve había cubierto todo.

-Hace tiempo que no veo a Euphy ni a Nunnally, ¿Has sabido algo de ellas?-

Suzaku estaba sonrojado, sabía que el mencionar a Euphy lo distraería.

-No han llamado, pero créeme que el mejor lugar en dónde pueden estar es en ese colegio, bien lejos de todo esto.-

-¿No las extrañas?, al menos a Nunnally, ella vivía con ustedes-

Si bien es cierto que mi padre tiene muchos hijos, de los cuales Schneizel y Clovis vivían con nosotros, también tengo dos hermanas Cornellia y Euphemia quienes vivían con su madre, pero que pasaban más tiempo en nuestra horrible casa que en la de ellas. La madre de ambas es algo así como una seguidora de mi padre, estoy seguro de que aún se acuestan, es una mujer de una muy buena situación económica, a quién no le importa ser la amante de un hombre casado y más aún permitir que sus hijas convivan con los hijos de la verdadera esposa de su amante. Es todo muy retorcido. Pero había algo que siempre le agradeceré a esa mujer y es que gracias a ella Nunnally, mi hermanita menor, que si es hija de mi madre, pueda haber accedido a una mejor vida asistiendo a ese internado. Nunnally es la persona por la que me esfuerzo todos los días y por quién siempre me sacrificaré, no me importa ser golpeado y utilizado si ella está bien, además está con Euphy y ella la cuida tanto como yo.

-El otro día fue Cornellia a hablar asuntos con mi padre y dejo ver que Nunnally estaba muy bien junto a Euphy incluso tenía fotografías de una obra escolar, se las mostró a mi madre, yo solo estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta-

-Eso es bueno, me alegro por ambas y espero verlas pronto, además se ve que las extrañas-

Suzaku siempre podía leer como me siento aunque no se lo diga. Cuando Nunnally se marchó, se me rompió el corazón, ella lloraba por qué no me quería dejar. Era mi compañera y yo solo podía sonreír, si iba a llorar, lo haría luego, necesitaba que ella estuviese bien. Ya hace un año que no la veo, sólo viene en vacaciones y últimamente en los días festivos la pasa con sus amigas del internado, y cuando mis padres la van a visitar jamás me llevan, saben que eso me duele más que cualquier cosa.

Al final de la calle se veía un autobús venir. Suzaku y yo vivimos en lugares muy distintos de la ciudad, mientras él vive en un barrio para gente acomodada, tranquilo y con buena movilización, en cambio yo, bueno, es todo lo contrario, así que como es usual era su autobús el que acercaba.

Suzaku titubea al ver el bus, claramente no me quiere dejar aquí solo en la nieve, pero no sería la primera vez y no tiene sentido que ambos nos congelemos.

-Suzaku ya vete, si te enfermas tu sería un desastre-

-Pero ¿Y tú?-

-Yo estoy acostumbrado, si a eso te refieres, además que con este clima será difícil conseguir algo mejor, así que vete de una buena vez-

Suzaku me miraba con los labios curvados en una mueca de niño pequeño, mientras el chofer juraría que nos estaba maldiciendo con la mirada por tener que mantener la puerta abierta.

Suzaku seguía balbuceando cosas mientras lo empujaba por los peldaños del bus. Se despedía de mi con la mano y en sus ojos se leía culpabilidad, Suzaku debería dejar de sentirse mal por cosas como estas, por todo en realidad, Suzaku sufría de culpabilidad.

Me quedé sólo bajo la nieve, quizás debí dejar que Suzaku se quedara.

* * *

Cuando llegue a casa ya era muy tarde, no es que a alguien le importase mucho, además Schneizel ya le habría contado a mamá que salí en busca de trabajo, sólo espero que si me van a hacer algo, sea luego de haber recobrado un poco de calor.

Al entrar vi la luz del comedor encendida, lo cual era muy raro, en esta casa casi nunca se usa el comedor. Sentí curiosidad, pero era mejor no mirar y a juzgar por la hora era posible que papá ya estuviese en casa, lo que hacía que mamá volcase toda su atención en él y ni siquiera intentara defenderme de cualquier cosa. Pero mis deseos al parecer eran difíciles de realizar, porqué en cuanto me dirigía a la escalera escuche mi nombre. Traté de ignorar el llamado, pero esa voz, ese tono, siempre hacía que el estómago se me apretase, si no acudía iba a ser peor.

Me detuve en la entrada del comedor. Allí estaban mi padre sentado en un enorme sillón de cuero, el comedor era una de las habitaciones mejor mantenidas de este horrible lugar, y a su lado izquierdo estaba Bismark, un hombre enorme que siempre llevaba un parche en el ojo, que por cierto combinaba excelente con su rostro de facciones duras. Era muy cercano a mi padre, pero no sé si fuesen amigos, también se encontraba junto a ellos Schneizel, quién me miraba con esa expresión de superioridad y para terminar de pintar el retrato mi madre se hallaba a la derecha de mi padre, tomándole una mano y me miraba con algo parecido al cariño, aunque no tengo forma de saberlo, ella siempre miraba así, y muchas veces me lo demostraba, pero también habían ocasiones en dónde era capaz de no abrir la boca si es que mi padre escogía reprenderme, aunque eso implicara que tuviese que ir al hospital luego.

-Lelouch- La voz de mi padre retumbaba en todas partes - ¿Dónde estabas?-

No servía de nada que me mirase los zapatos empapados.

-Estuve afuera, en una entrevista de trabajo-

-¿Lelouch te falta algo?-

Y su mirada me traspasaba, era capaz de atravesar la estancia y clavarme el corazón, como esas mariposas detrás de los cristales de exhibición.

-Sólo no quería molestar-

\- Lelouch acércate-

El corazón se me quería escapar, jamás lograré dejar de temerle a mi padre, a lo que él es, a veces tengo el oscuro deseo de matarle.

Avancé hasta quedar a menos de medio metro de distancia.

Me inspeccionó con la mirada, vio la contusión en mi mejilla y mi ropa empapada, su expresión siempre es la misma, es como si no hubiera nada.

-Lelouch, arrodíllate-

Esto no podía ser bueno, pero el temor era más grande que las ganas de escapar, además si escapo no tendría dónde ir, no podría ver a Nunnally nunca más y eso no me lo puedo permitir. Así que me arrodille frente a él, empapando la alfombra y quedando a la altura de su pecho, a pesar de que yo tenía una altura considerable para mis 16 años, mi padre siempre iba a ser más grande, más imponente, incluso sentado y más si yo estaba de rodillas.

Luego de un largo momento de silencio, de la nada sentí que todo cambiaba de lugar y la confusión se apoderaba de mí, estaba en el piso, a los pies de Bismark, me faltaba el aire y de repente podía sentir el calor subiendo desde mi cuello hasta dónde me había golpeado Schneizel en la tarde, me llevé una mano a la mejilla y estaba caliente, traté de enderezarme de la forma menos indigna que encontré, para quedar nuevamente de rodillas frente a mi padre. El mundo aún me daba vueltas y comprobaba que sus golpes seguían siendo tan terribles como siempre, el dolor era tan grande que me adormecía.

-Lelouch…-

La mención de mi nombre me hacía enfocar la atención, mientras sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre inundar mi boca, sólo asentí.

-Lelouch, perteneces a esta familia y no eres nadie sin mí, no puedes intentar hacer algo que yo no te haya ordenado, ¿Entiendes eso?, Tu vida me pertenece, el qué estés en éste mundo es gracias a mí, así que no oses creer que puedes hacer algo sin preguntármelo.-

Yo sólo podía asentir, de un momento a otro ya no podía sentir mucho.

-Lelouch…- Siempre que pronunciaba mi nombre lo decía casi con solemnidad, cómo si sólo el pudiera decirlo, como si al mencionarlo eso lo hacía mi dueño, su acento marcado, la pronunciación perfecta todo, lo hacía aterrador.- Lelouch… pronto va a comenzar un nuevo orden del que nadie podrá escapar, será mejor que demuestres que eres capaz de algo o simplemente tendrás que salir del camino. Ahora veté-

No lograba entender nada de lo que me decía, ni a que se refería con que iba a comenzar un nuevo orden, se suponía que estaba tramando algo, o por fin su megalomanía se hacía presente.

Traté de pararme y casi fallo en el intento, mi madre me seguía mirando con su rostro empapado a algo parecido al cariño, pero sin mover un solo músculo. Schneizel se veía complacido con el espectáculo, le complacía mi dolor y Bismark se había quedado ajeno a la reprimenda, si le parecía bien o no, era imposible de saber, pero si me aventurase diría que no le agradaba, pero tampoco es como si hubiese hecho algo.

Después de recobrar el equilibrio solo pude murmurar un 'Si señor' y tratar de salir lo más rápido de allí, cuando nuevamente la voz de mi padre me retuvo en el umbral que daba hacía el pasillo de la escalera, me quedé inmóvil a espaldas de ellos.

-Lelouch, por último, mañana debes ir a la escuela. Si te sientes tan bien para salir a buscar trabajo, te deberías sentir aún mejor para ir a estudiar. Ahora desaparece-

Subí lo más rápido que pude la escalera y me encerré en mi habitación, me quité la ropa y la colgué de la litera, sostuve mi bufanda empapada y la acerqué a mi rostro para apaciguar el latido del golpe que recién me habían propinado.

Me tendí en la parte de debajo de la litera como siempre, tratando de opacar la desesperación y la pena que me inundaban, el entender como mi familia podía estar tan jodida, cómo podían verse tan compuestos en un lugar tan miserable, su ropa no estaba raída ni se acostaban en literas maltrechas, pero vivían en la misma, sucia y mohosa casa, como si nada de eso importara.

Después de calmarme un poco, me pare a mirar por la ventana como seguía nevando y en lo confortable que me sentía en aquel bar cerca del puerto, aún con esos hombres que me insultaban, eso era mejor que estar aquí.

Hubieron muchas veces en las que quise terminar con esto, pero siempre terminaba pensando en Nunnally, en qué sería de ella si yo no estaba, y en la tristeza de Suzaku, era por ellos que seguía aquí. Desearía que no me importaran tanto como me importan.

Abrí la ventana y dejé entrar el viento helado, el golpe en la mejilla se sentía menos doloroso con el roce del frio. Me afirmé en el alfeizar y contemple la oscura noche. No sabía a qué se refería papá con lo del nuevo orden que comenzar o si es que guardaba relación con el padre de Suzaku, pero si había algo que sabía, algo que se alimentaba del dolor, la pena y la desesperación, con las humillaciones y la falta de cariño de aquellos que se supone me deben de amar y a quienes tampoco amo, sabía que de alguna forma todo aquel que se interpusiera en mi camino iba a ser aplastado, aunque fueran mis padres, sobretodo ellos, nadie me iba a detener e iba a tener el poder suficiente, para que jamás en esta vida me volviesen a pisar, ni a dañar a quienes aprecio. Yo cambiaría mi realidad y si eso significaba cambiar el mundo, que así fuese.

 **Fin capitulo 1**.

 **Notas:** Lo sé, esto pudo haber sido genial si lo hubiese escrito otra persona, pero lamentablemente lo escribí yo. Además tiene como dos años retraso en su publicación porqué no le tenía nombre y aun así no me gusta mucho el nombre que le dí, pero el espíritu del Día de las Madres me incentivó a dejar de ser tan idiota y publicarlo igual. De todas maneras tengo otros tres capítulos más, igual de mal escritos.

Además por si no lo notaron esta sin editar, así que es más fastidioso aún.

Como dije al principio, estoy jugando con el concepto del destino, mismos personajes, diferentes vidas, es decir ellos son como los ancestros de los que conocemos, creo. Así que eventualmente esto no va a terminar muy bien, pero antes de eso todo va a brillar, y sí que lo hará.

Mis POV y narración son del terror, pero lo hago con amor, un amor bien enfermo, así que espero que hayan podido disfrutar un poquito.

Hasta la próxima, si es que hay una próxima vez (Había una canción que iba así, lo puedo asegurar).

*In umbra Imperii = A la sombre del Imperio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Code Geass: In Umpra Imperii**

 **Capitulo 2.**

Hard to fight what I can't see / Es díficil luchar contra lo que no puedo ver  
Not trying to build no dynasty / No intento construir una dinastía  
I can't see beyond this wall / No puedo ver más allá de este muro  
But we lost this game / Pero hemos perdido este juego  
So many times before / Tantas veces antes

 **At the door – The Strokes**

 _Las calles están desiertas, de fondo sólo el sonido del mar, camino por una calle larga, con edificios por ambos lados, es el centro de alguna ciudad, una ciudad que no conozco, camino sin detenerme, aquí no hay nadie._

 _Siento la brisa invernal, el cielo está nublado, algo va a ocurrir. Un sonido monótono suena de fondo, busco aquel sonido. El camino se abre hacia una gran plaza, miró alrededor y hay miles de personas, todos arrodillados, murmuran algo, subo la mirada, hay una enorme pantalla, alguien se ve en ella, alguien a quien le están rindiendo culto, no logro ver su rostro, deseo ver quien es… si avanzo un poco más lo veré … lo puedo ver, se parece a…_

\- … Señor Britannia…, ¿Señor Britannia me escucha?

Levanto la cabeza, ¿Dónde estoy?, miro hacia los lados, veo a mis compañeros de escuela. Ahora recuerdo, estoy en la escuela.

El profesor me mira ofuscado, parece ser clase de algebra, por las letras y números en la pizarra. Me enderezo con cuidado, tengo los brazos acalambrados, de reojo veo a Suzaku haciéndome muecas, entonces ¿Porqué el profesor luce tan molesto?, quizás debería responder.

-Mmh, dígame Señor Hopkins

Su rostro se contrae, suelta un bufido y se arregla las gruesas gafas sin dejar de mirarme acusatoriamente, tengo buenas notas en esta clase, de hecho tengo las mejores notas de la clase, no se debería de molestar porque duerma un poco.

-Señor Britannia, si no le interesa mi clase, ¿Por qué la toma?, hay muchas clases mejores para personas que ya lo saben todo como usted.

-Señor Hopkins, su clase es entretenida, sólo que anoche no dormí demasiado bien- Como siempre-.

-Hpmh, entonces vaya a dormir a la enfermería.- Lo dice como una orden y no una sugerencia, miro el reloj sobre la pizarra, aún queda más de media hora de clase, será mejor que le haga caso.

Me paro y trato de lucir más despierto, tarea que se me hace imposible, de verdad estoy cansado. Después del día de ayer, el último lugar dónde desearía estar es en la escuela, enterrarme vivo en un agujero oscuro y solitario suena a un plan maravilloso en este momento.

Camino por el pasillo de pupitres ante la mirada atenta de mis compañeros, por las ventanas se puede ver la nieve caer, desde ayer que está nevando. Todo luce más deprimente de lo normal.

Para mis compañeros debo ser el espectáculo del día, pareciera que esperan con ansias ver cómo es que llegaré a clases, cuantos golpes recibí o cuántos de estos se ven. Como hoy, que mi rostro se adorna con un hermoso hematoma que nace del lado izquierdo de mi mandíbula hasta desaparecer en mi mejilla. Quizás cuántos de ellos fantasean con saber quién me golpea y porqué lo hace, o si yo me lo he buscado.

Llego hasta la pizarra y aún siento sus atentas miradas clavándose en mi espalda, mientras el Señor Hopkins se acomoda en su escritorio para seguir con la clase. Me detengo frente a mi reflejo en el vidrio de la puerta, realmente luzco horrible, incluso peor que otros días, nadie podría culparles de mirarme como lo hacen, como si fuese a caer al piso de un momento a otro como la basura que aparento ser.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí y camino por el pasillo desierto, tan desierto como en el extraño sueño que tuve. No quiero ir a la enfermería, la enfermera, esa buena e ilusa mujer quien llamará a casa pensando que allí encontrará a alguien a quien le importe que su hijo se vea pálido y maltratado y que por consiguiente me llevará ante un buen médico, sin saber que solo logrará que quien sea que me venga a recoger, después de sonreír y lucir preocupado, me obligue a caminar al frio de vuelta a casa, para golpearme nuevamente.

Aunque en este momento la idea de recostarme en la cómoda camilla de la enfermería suena tentador.

Al final cambio de idea y me dirijo al patio, ver la nieve caer siempre es relajante y quizás si tengo suerte me duerma y me muera en medio del frio, lo siento por Suzaku, seguro llorará… La idea se me hace divertida, pero cuando pienso en esto, siempre recuerdo a Nunnally y entonces ya no suena tan bien.

Me siento en los peldaños de la escalera de piedra de la salida que da hacía el campo de entrenamiento que se encuentra en un pequeño bajo, desde ahí puedo ver como el campo se cubre por la nieve. Siempre suelo sentarme en este lugar a ver entrenar a Suzaku quien forma parte del equipo de futbol. Jamás me siento en las gradas, porqué los demás integrantes del equipo lo usan como material de burla hacia Suzaku, aunque sé que a él no le importa, además ellos no han visto a mi hermana, si así fuera ya nadie diría nada.

El frio me envuelve, pero se siente tan pacífico que no me importa, me podría quedar aquí todo el día si pudiese, cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar.

Debo de haber estado afuera un buen tiempo, me duelen los dedos y la punta de la nariz, además de haber empapado mi ropa por la ventisca, al parecer ésta nevazón se va a convertir en tormenta. Recorro el campo por última vez, el timbre debe estar por sonar y no quiero preocupar a Suzaku, quién de seguro va a correr a la enfermería. Ahora que lo pienso, son estas actitudes las que hacen que nos tachen de maricas, parecemos una pareja de recién casados.

Aunque sería maravilloso si a Suzaku le gustaran los hombres, sería genial si a mí me gustara algún ser viviente, así quizás pudiéramos ser felices. Pero nuestra amistad sólo es algo muy mal entendido.

Me dispongo a pararme y enfrentarme a la realidad cuando lo veo, allí en medio del campo con la nieve hasta los tobillos, un chico delgado de baja estatura me está observando, lleva una capucha gris. No logro ver bien su rostro, no hay nadie más afuera además de nosotros.

Me levanto nervioso. Me sacudo la ropa de la escarcha para entrar, cuando lo vuelvo a mirar, ha comenzado a caminar en línea recta hacía dónde estoy.

El aire frío inunda mis pulmones, me doy cuenta que he comenzado a respirar más hondo, más rápido, con una especie de temor que desconozco, el chico aún avanza entre la nieve, puedo distinguir sus rasgos a lo lejos, tiene el cabello claro y levemente rizado, es pálido como la nieve y me mira fijamente.

No me gusta.

Subo el par de peldaños de piedra que están mojados por la ventisca a pesar de estar bajo techo, está todo muy resbaladizo, tengo que tener cuidado de no caer. Me froto las manos y avanzo hasta la puerta, trato de empujarla pero… ¿Está cerrada?. Miro por el vidrio hacia el pasillo, no hay nadie que pueda abrirla, quizás se trabó por el frío.

Trato nuevamente empujando con el hombro y no se mueve, la ventisca se vuelve más fuerte y siento los trozos de escarcha como pequeños vidrios contra mi piel expuesta.

Quizás gritar sea una buena opción.

Abro la boca y trato de reunir aire, pero el frio me seca la garganta, trago dolorosamente, sin rendirme, cuando siento una mano que cubre mi boca, mientras un brazo rodea mi costado inmovilizándome. El corazón se me detiene, siento un cuerpo que se recarga contra el mío y un susurro, no entiendo que dice, solo veo el pasillo a través de la puerta.

Estamos así por un momento que parece una eternidad, por alguna razón no me puedo defender.

-Shh, no vayas a gritar.

Es una voz suave, volteo levemente la cabeza y es el mismo chico de hace un momento, pienso que debe ser realmente rápido para haber llegado hasta donde estoy en tan corto tiempo.

Puedo ver claramente su rostro, sus ojos suaves y facciones finas, soy más alto que el, pero extrañamente su agarre es mucho más fuerte que mis intentos por zafarme. Lo miro por un momento olvidando el frio y la ropa empapada, él me mira sin expresión alguna, esperando una respuesta.

Mi mente comienza a pensar cosas descabelladas, mientras más trato de zafarme de su agarre, éste se vuelve más y más firme. Me cuesta respirar solo por la nariz y el chico lo nota, comienzo a marearme. Vuelve a hablar.

-Si no gritas te suelto, ¿No vas a gritar?.

Lo miro más detenidamente, por alguna razón no respondo como el desea, aunque me falte el aire.

Asiento lentamente y quita la mano de mi boca, pero no me suelta. Se ve joven, quizás un año mayor que Nunnally. Me sigue mirando como antes.

-Debes tener cuidado, alguien podría hacerte algo, aquí afuera, solo.

Su voz suena sin intención alguna, es como el viento, se pierde sin razón. Es como si me estuviese cuidando, como si me hubiese estado buscando cuando lo vi en medio del campo, entre la nieve.

No lo entiendo.

El agarre de mi costado se afloja, al parecer decide dejarme ir, comienzo a retroceder de espaldas al campo y la nieve.

Cuando lo siento.

Todo comienza a suceder en cámara lenta, retrocedo para alejarme del chico sin dejar de mirarle, cuando veo cruzar algo parecido al temor en su mirada, siento que la gravedad me arrastra hacía atrás, hacia las escaleras, lo veo estirar sus brazos avanzando

hacia mí, por un momento veo el cielo nublado. ¿En qué momento el mundo se dio vuelta? ¿Voy a caer?. Cierro los ojos esperando el golpe.

Espero un momento y no ocurre nada, siento una mano fría que me sostiene desde la camiseta, tomo aire sin saber que había dejado de respirar, abro los ojos y lo veo, sosteniéndome mientras se tomaba de uno de los pilares del costado, me mira furioso,. ¿Furioso por casi hacerme daño?, de un tirón me atrae hacía él. Las rodillas se me doblan y caigo hacia delante, seguro. Lo miro desde abajo, a cada momento se ve más furioso.

Me suelta y levanta una mano, ese gesto lo conozco demasiado bien, pero ahora no cierro los ojos, simplemente espero. Baja la mano, pero se detiene antes de llegar a tocarme, simplemente me roza el cabello detrás de la oreja y pasa los dedos por sobre el hematoma de mi rostro.

-Si te hubiese soltado, seguramente te hubieras roto el cuello.- Ahora su voz está cargada de algo pesado.

-Pero no me soltaste.- Me trato de poner de pie, me tiemblan las piernas, no sé si es el frio o el miedo.

-Ya te lo dije, debes tener cuidado.- No deja de mirarme.

-¿Cuidado de quién?.

-Eres valioso, y desde ahora en adelante lo serás aún más.

El viento se torna más fuerte, entrecierro los ojos, cuando siento el timbre y el sonido de las puertas abriéndose, de fondo se escuchan las voces y el sonido inconfundible de la puerta antes trabada al abrirse, dejando pasar a través de ella a unos cuantos estudiantes que deciden valientemente salir al campo.

Pasan a nuestro lado sin prestarnos atención. Yo me apoyo en el pasamanos, temiendo caer nuevamente, el chico me da una última mirada antes de darse la vuelta y perderse entre la multitud que llena el pasillo.

Me quedo allí un momento, mientras sus palabras dan vueltas en mi cabeza, no entendía nada. Suspiro largamente y tomando un poco más de confianza comienzo a caminar de vuelta al pasillo, en busca de quizás la única persona con la que me siento seguro. Suzaku.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿Dónde estuviste?

Suzaku me ha estado interrogando desde que me encontró en el baño secando mi abrigo y cabello. Según él había ido corriendo a la enfermería y al no encontrarme pensó que me pudo haber pasado algo. Lo peor de esto es que casi siempre tiene razón.

-Estaba en la escalera que da hacia el campo mirando la nieve, ya te lo había dicho.

-Pero estás empapado.- Entrecierra los ojos mientras me pasa su bufanda alrededor del cuello.

-Fue cuando comenzó la tormenta, además la puerta se trabo y tuve que esperar a que la abrieran desde adentro.

\- ¿Cuánto estuviste afuera?.- Ahora se mira ofendido y molesto. Si, de verdad parece mi marido/esposa.

-Suzaku, estabas en clase y no fue mucho, a lo sumo un par de minutos… Oye, ¿conoces a un chico pálido y delgado de primer año?

Vamos caminando bajo su paraguas, por la calle rumbo hacía el Black Miracle.

Se queda pensando un momento mirando hacia el frente.

-No, no me suena nadie así, en todo caso no es una gran descripción, ¿Por qué?

-Mmhh, bueno no importa, no es nadie importante, es que lo vi en el campo cuando estaba afuera.

-¿En medio de la nieve?... Vaya, si quieres le pregunto a los del equipo.

-No, sólo tenía curiosidad- Una muy grande.

Cuando llegamos al Black Miracle, ya eran pasadas las 16:00 horas, aunque el día estaba tan oscuro que perfectamente podrían ser de noche y nadie lo notaría.

Suzaku abrió la puerta y el aroma a licor nos envolvió, adentro estaba cálido, no había ningún cliente, sólo Bob detrás la barra sonriendo cuando nos vio entrar.

-Hola niños, ¿Quieren leche?

Bob siempre nos ofrece leche, según él nos dará huesos fuertes. En el caso de Suzaku, si eso fuera cierto terminaría con súper poderes, en mi caso sería maravilloso si me ayudara a que no se me quebrase nada.

-Bob, vengo a trabajar ¿Recuerdas?

-Cierto, cierto Lulu, pero bebe leche, es parte de tu trabajo.

Suspiro y mientras me quito el abrigo, me siento al lado de Suzaku, quién ya está esperando la taza de leche.

-¿Lulu esta emocionado de ayudarme?

Bob siempre sonríe conmigo y con Suzaku.

-Bob, tienes que ser un buen jefe para Lulu.

-Suzaku debe estar tranquilo, además Suzaku acompañara a Lulu mientras esté trabajando, quiera Bob o no.

-Bob, no tomes en cuenta a Suzaku, está celoso.

Con Bob nos reímos de buena gana, mientras Suzaku murmura algo antes de dedicarse a beber de su taza de leche.

-Bob, dime en qué te voy a ayudar- Miro a Bob mientras bebo de mi leche esperando una respuesta. La leche que sirve Bob siempre es deliciosa.

-Bueno, Suzaku me dijo que Lulu era bueno con todo menos con cosas que se trataran de fuerza física – Miro a Suzaku de manera acusatoria mientras él se sonríe en venganza por molestarle hace un momento- Entonces pensé que Lulu podía ayudarme con la administración, y podría aprender a servir aquí en el bar.

-Me parece grandioso Bob, y el trabajo pesado se lo dejamos a Suzaku, ya que a él le va mal en todo menos en eso.

-Lelouch… -.

Cuando terminé de beber mi leche, seguí a Bob hasta la parte de atrás a la pequeña oficina de administración en dónde tenía las cosas importantes del Black Miracle. Se veía muy ordenada para ser la oficina de un bar.

Bob me explicaba lo básico del bar y que en el fondo, por el nuevo plan turístico implementado por la alcaldía en esta parte de la ciudad necesitaba un ayudante porqué la ley se lo pedía y el sinceramente no consideraba a nadie mejor que a mí para eso, ya que así como a Suzaku me conocía desde pequeño.

Me sentía raro de haber pasado tanto tiempo en este lugar e ignorar tantas cosas del mismo.

Me acerco a una de las estanterías y algo llama mi atención, era el periódico de la semana pasada. En mi casa jamás hay periódicos ni nada, el uso de la tele y del internet también son restringidos, es como un maldito régimen. Es uno de los privilegios que se te otorgan si obedeces a papá.

Últimamente el ambiente político del país ha sido problemático, después de casi entrar en la tercera gran guerra la gente se siente desprotegida con respecto a lo que el gobierno les ofrece en seguridad y han estado formando sus propios centros de operaciones para protegerse de lo que ellos consideran amenazas, lo cual puede variar mucho de persona a persona o de comunidad a comunidad. Las personas han considerado que quienes vienen del extranjero deben volver a su país o pagar impuestos más altos por vivir aquí y hay casos más extremos que piensan que son inferiores y para acceder a los mismos beneficios de quienes se suponen son 'superiores' deben rendirles pleitesía. En palabras sencillas éste país se estaba hundiendo en su propia mugre sin que nadie pueda hacer algo. Por esa razón la implementación del plan turístico era tan importante para el gobierno regional, necesitaban la integración de las minorías, además de demostrarle a los turistas que eran solo rumores la segregación y ataques de odio.

Las calles se han tornado cada vez más violentas, por eso seguramente los amigos del padre de Suzaku me miraron tan mal el día anterior. Ya que mi familia es conocida por creerse lo que no es y apoyar la segregación, cosa que no entiendo realmente. Mi nombre está en francés y hasta donde sé los padres de mi madre son inmigrantes franceses y nuestro propio apellido parece sacado de un cuento Inglés. Y por sobretodo, puedo asegurar que ni de broma somos mejores que otras personas.

Pero el titular del periódico me dejaba muy intranquilo, sobretodo porqué era algo de lo que no tenía ni idea y quizás pudiera cambiar la relación que tenía con todo lo que me rodeaba, con las personas que me importaban.

" _ **El partido purista de Boston emplaza al alcalde a llamar a una votación para aprobar la nueva ley de Origen y Derechos Ciudadanos"-**_

 _ **Boston Daily**_ **.**

La Ley de Origen y Derechos Ciudadanos, es una tontería sacada de la inquisición, que pretende quitarle sus trabajos, propiedad y derechos a todo aquel que no demostrase que sus antepasados pertenecían a esta tierra. Es decir familias como la de Suzaku perderían todo y serían obligados a marcharse seguramente a algún estado que estuviera en contra de estas políticas racistas, cosa que era realmente muy difícil, actualmente casi ningún estado estaba en contra de estas políticas, incluso los de rama liberal.

Comencé a temblar, por un momento me detuve a pensar que pasaría si la ley se aprueba, si Suzaku se tenía que marchar, si no lo podía ver ya nunca más, si el Black Miracle se convertía en cualquier cosa, menos el bar al lado del puerto dirigido por Bob, qué pasaría con los sueños de Bob, qué pasaría conmigo.

-Lulu no debería preocuparse por estas cosas, esto ser problemas de adultos, no de niños.

Bob me sacaba de mi estupefacción, luce muy triste, tenía la misma expresión que el día anterior, esto hacía calzar todo lo que había ocurrido, qué el padre de Suzaku estuviese aquí en horario laboral y que sus amigos se metieran conmigo como lo hacían, estaban en todo su derecho, yo representaba aquello que los quería oprimir… O quizás algo más. El estómago se me encogió, quizás esto tenía que ver con mi padre, con la visita de Bismark, con eso de que las cosas van a cambiar. Un sudor helado me recorrió el cuello, debo de lucir muy asustado, porque Bob me quita el periódico de las manos y me abraza, no dice nada, pero no lo necesita, esto es mi culpa, no directamente, pero lo es.

-Bob, me voy a ir, siento haberte causado tantas molestias… qué yo esté aquí es un problema para ti… Yo lo siento tanto.- Siento que se me van a saltar las lágrimas, si no veo a Bob de nuevo me va a dañar indudablemente, pero si algo le pasa por mi culpa, eso no lo podría soportar.

-No, no, Lulu no debe irse, como dije, no ser culpa de los niños, ser problemas de adultos, Lulu es un buen niño. Lulu y Suzaku son como los hijos de Bob.

-Pero Bob…

-Nada de peros, Lulu tiene que trabajar y olvidarse de estas cosas, Lulu debe convertirse en un buen adulto, uno que sepa que estas cosas son malas, por eso Lulu debe trabajar duro y Bob va a ayudarle en lo que necesite.

Respire hondo, ahora más que nunca deseo poder hacer algo, no quiero perder a quienes aprecio, no quiero quedarme solo con mi familia, me aterra sólo pensarlo.

La tarde había pasado rápido, Bob y Suzaku habían estado hablando cosas de las que no entendía, a veces pasaba que ellos hablaban de su cultura y de cosas del honor, cosas que Suzaku siempre aparenta que no le interesan, pero que en el fondo sí que le importaban y mucho. En la televisión sobre la barra se había estado transmitiendo un partido de futbol americano, Bob decía que Suzaku era un traidor por practicar futbol y no béisbol y Suzaku le respondía que daba lo mismo ambos deportes eran tan estadounidenses que todo era una traición.

Yo me dedicaba a limpiar los vasos y memorizarme las combinaciones de los tragos más pedidos del Black Miracle, que por cierto no eran muchos. Iban a ser cerca de las nueve, hora que había acordado con Bob en que iba a terminar mi turno, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió. Durante la tarde habían aparecido unos cuantos turistas que se quejaban del clima, pero que aun así tenían ánimo para beber algo, por mí, bien, tenía algo en que pensar mientras pasaba la tarde. Pero ahora a diferencia de la tarde habían entrado dos hombres que para mi pesar no eran turistas. Era el tal He Yi con otro de los tipos de ayer, Suzaku los miró mal y se paró de su asiento, acercándose más hacia donde estaba yo, mientras Bob los miraba detenidamente.

-¿Hey Bob, esta es forma de recibir a tus clientes?- He Yi, demostraba que tenía el mismo pésimo humor que el día anterior.

-Si van a pagar por lo que beban serán atendidos como clientes, si no, por favor hablen solo conmigo o vengan en otro momento- Bob se veía serio.

-De nuevo estás con el niño éste y con Kururugi kun, ¿acaso estos niños no tienen padres que se preocupen por ellos?... Pero bueno, padre del amigo de Kururugi kun tiene mejores cosas que hacer que cuidar de sus críos, como joderle la vida a los demás.

-He Yi, si vas a insultar a los niños te pido que te marches.- Bob se había puesto de pie y les plantaba cara a los dos recién llegados, yo por mi parte ante la sola mención de mi padre sentía que me ponía a temblar, odiaba tenerle miedo a ese hombre y ahora temía a lo que se supone que estaba haciendo.

-Tranquilízate Bob, no hemos venido a buscar pelea, He Yi está molesto, tú sabes por toda ésta mierda y bueno, ver aquí a este mocoso nos cabrea aún más, es el enemigo ¿Entiendes?. – El acompañante sin nombre de He Yi, decía esto mientras no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Aún no contestan a que han venido, He Yi, Dong-Yul- La voz de Bob sonaba pesada y molesta, jamás lo había escuchado hablar así, lo mire y entre sus manos algo brillaba, algo largo y puntiagudo, parecido a un palillo de tejer, no sé de dónde lo sacó, pero si lo que pretendía era amedrentar a los recién llegados, lo había logrado. Ya que ambos He Yi y Dong-Yul, ya no lucían tan arrogantes como hace un momento.

Después de un momento, ambos se despojaron de sus pesados abrigos y se sentaron en una mesa contigua a la barra. Suzaku se había sentado de nuevo en su asiento sin dejar de mirarles, parecía que les fuera a saltar encima en cualquier momento.

-Hey niño, porque no nos traes algo de whisky, para eso estás ¿No?.- Era Dong-Yul quién se dirigía a mí, ya que He Yi, paso a ignorarme desde que Bob saco el palillo.

Saqué dos vasos y los serví hasta la mitad y se los lleve en una bandeja, ahora viéndoles de cerca, ambos usaban trajes caros, como de empresarios, no como el día anterior que parecían pandilleros. La tela de los sacos estaba arrugada por culpa de los pesados abrigos que ahora colgaban de una silla contigua. Dejé los vasos sobre la mesa inclinándome levemente.

-Eres un buen chico, ¿no es verdad?- He Yi, quién había estado callado todo el rato me hablaba. Su voz ya no tenía ese tono hiriente y solo parecía cansado. No supe como contestar a eso.

-Los chicos como tu solo saben salir lastimados- He Yi tomo mi brazo cuando me alejaba por

su lado de la mesa, Suzaku se puso en alerta y Bob paro de jugar con el palillo. He Yi me atrajo hacia él, pero sin hacerme daño, solo pude ceder no parecía tener alguna intención oculta sólo quería verme de cerca.

-Ese hombre te golpea y de seguro no te da ni de comer y esa mujer lo permite. Si yo tuviese un hijo jamás lo trataría como ellos te tratan, me das mucha pena niño.- Luego de darme un vistazo y mirar el hematoma de mi rostro me soltó y lanzó un billete de 100 dólares sobre la mesa.- Quédatelos y cómprate algo de comer- Luego de eso He Yi, tomó el vaso de whisky de un trago. Sentí gruñir a Suzaku mientras devolvía su atención a la televisión. Los hombres ya no eran una amenaza.

Pasé por el lado de Bob quien se inclinó hacia mí y me indico que me guardara el dinero. Mi orgullo estaba muy por debajo del subsuelo, pero necesitaba el dinero, si seguía usando ese abrigo gastado me iba a morir de pulmonía antes de terminar el invierno. Sólo baje la mirada y asentí, era la segunda vez en el día que un extraño hablaba de mi bienestar, cosa que me hacía sentir aún más miserable.

Después de eso Bob se puso a conversar con ambos hombres, en lo que parecía ser Chino, porqué al menos sé identificar el japonés gracias a Suzaku y he escuchado a Bob hablando en tailandés, hablaban de algo muy serio, los tres gesticulaban y se revolvían en sus asientos, Suzaku de vez en cuando les ponía atención.

Pasada las nueve estaba listo para marcharme junto a Suzaku, quién nuevamente envolvía su bufanda alrededor de mi cuello. Hice un gesto a Bob a modo de despedida, quién al vernos sonrió y nos dijo adiós con la mano, sin levantarse de su asiento, mientras He Yi y Dong-Yul nos seguían con la mirada hacía la puerta mientras nos íbamos. Suzaku por su parte se veía realmente molesto.

-Suzaku, ya para, te vas a volver viejo si te sigues arrugando de esa forma- Íbamos por la calle principal muy juntos bajo el paraguas de Suzaku camino a la parada del autobús, había comenzado a nevar nuevamente.

-Lelouch, esos tipos solo buscan molestar, ellos pueden resolver sus problemas en otros lugares no en el Black Miracle, ese es nuestro centro de operaciones, no el suyo.- Agarraba con más fuerza el paraguas.

-¿Centro de operaciones?, suenas como si planeásemos algo- Me apego más a Suzaku, de verdad tengo mucho frio.

-Claro que planeamos algo.

-¿Qué cosa?, si voy a ser la mente maestra de algún plan, me gustaría saber de cual.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué tu serías la mente maestra de nuestro plan?-

-Por qué tu eres la fuerza del mismo- Sonrío hacia Suzaku quién me mira y se larga a reír.

-Bueno, pensaba decírtelo pronto, pero ahora bajo la nieve mientras nos congelamos me parece un buen momento, pretendo que conquistes el mundo- Nos paramos en una esquina esperando el semáforo, lo miro y ahora soy yo quien ríe.

-Y por qué yo debo conquistar el mundo, tú tienes más arrastre con las chicas, ese es un requisito importante para los conquistadores de mundos, el sex appeal- Nos da verde y comenzamos a cruzar, me agarro del brazo de Suzaku para no resbalar en el cemento mojado.

-Pero tú también atraes a las chicas, sobre todo cuando las miras con desprecio y créeme que hay chicos que también quisieran postrarse a tus pies. Tienes una legión de gente que quiere hacerte favores-

-Suzaku para de soñar y ¿Cómo qué chicos?, - Levanto una ceja y lo miro. Ya vamos llegando a la parada del bus.

-Pues sí, del equipo de futbol hay varios que quisieran golpear a quién sea que te golpea y varias animadoras que quisieran curar tus golpes, tienes de dónde escoger eres un suertudo-

Nos apeamos bajo el espacio que nos proporciona el techo de la parada del bus.

-Suzaku, conquistar el mundo es algo muy serio y por sobretodo estúpido, no estamos en el siglo V, nadie necesita ser conquistado-

-Eso es mentira, la gente necesita que alguien los obligue a obedecer, si los obligas a ceder tendrán que entender y ponerse en los zapatos del otro y así evitarías enfrentamientos innecesarios-

Suzaku mira el cielo, yo miro la nieve caer mientras pienso en eso de evitar los conflictos.

-Suzaku, yo creo que hacer eso que quieres sólo hará que hayan más conflictos y eso está bien, las cosas no se arreglan de forma pacífica… La gente no se va a detener, pero quizás si les falte un escarmiento para entender-

-Lelouch, suenas como un tirano-

-Uno que tu escogiste-

-Tienes toda la razón-

* * *

Son cerca de las diez de noche cuando llego a casa, como siempre Suzaku fue el primero en marchar, mientras tuve que esperar a que pasara el único bus que llega a esta parte de la ciudad. Suzaku insistió en dejarme su paraguas, debo averiguar cómo entrar a casa sin que lo vean. No me preocupa demasiado si Schneizel o mamá creen que vengo de trabajar, siempre acostumbro llegar tarde a casa sin que a nadie le importe demasiado, además después de lo de hoy y lo que leí en el periódico no tengo animo de enfrentarme a mi familia y sus ideas equivocadas. Desearía ser adoptado, pero lamentablemente me parezco demasiado a mi padre como para intentarlo.

Llego al pórtico de la entrada y antes de subir la escalera de piedra algo llama mi atención, miro a un costado y veo las luces del sótano encendidas. El sótano de casa solo sirve para guardar polvo o encerrarme allí cuando me quieren castigar. Es frio y tenebroso, aborrezco ese lugar.

Me acerco lentamente hacia la pequeña y luminosa ventana, puedo escuchar a mucha gente hablando, es algo sumamente extraño, papá no suele traer demasiada gente a casa. No logro distinguir a nadie, hay demasiada nieve y la ventana está empañada. Me quedo parado con el paraguas cerrado, empapándome, mientras mis pensamientos se sitúan en una sola conjetura, una que hiela mi sangre más que la misma nieve. De seguro esto tiene que ver con la Ley de Origen y Derechos Ciudadanos, si es mi padre quién está detrás de todo este revuelo, si de verdad es él, muchas cosas tendrían sentido, lo que ocurrió ayer en el Black Miracle, su advertencia.

Trato de escuchar lo que dicen, me acerco más a la ventana, aunque ya dejé de sentir mis manos y mi ropa pesa por culpa de la nieve además me estoy congelando, pero necesito saber. Si es lo que pienso, necesito hacer un plan, hacer algo, no puedo permitir que me separen de Suzaku, no quiero que echen a Bob, no quiero que les hagan daño.

Me apoyo en el costado de la escalera y me acerco lentamente, el aire está aún más frio y me encojo sobre mí mismo, solo necesito un momento y podré entrar, entrar sin que ellos sepan que yo sé lo que hacen, entrar y ser un fantasma. Apoyo las manos sobre la nieve y siento la quemazón que provoca el frio sobre la piel descubierta, solo un poco más.

Logro escuchar a mi padre hablando, no entiendo que dice, pero si entiendo que es algo importante, parece una votación, escucho voces que dicen algo. Alargo más mi cuerpo para poder escuchar cuando mis manos se resbalan empujando la nieve hacia la ventana, haciendo que las voces se callen. Me levanto lo más rápido que puedo mientras trato de esconderme. Retrocedo hasta la acera cuando siento un par de manos que me sostiene los hombros, esta sensación ya la tuve antes, me doy vuelta para ver quién es.

Frente a mi tengo al mismo chico de la escuela, me mira con sus ojos fríos como la nieve que nos está cubriendo, acerca su mano hasta mi cuello mientras trato de alejarme, parece un deja vu, solo que no hay escalera por la cual caer, solo el suelo congelado.

Me toma por el cuello con su mano izquierda, mientras la derecha toma mi muñeca contraria y me hace quedar a su altura, presiona mi cuello, mi tráquea, de repente me falta el aire y todo se vuelve nuboso.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, alguien te puede hacer daño-

El gris de su chaqueta, un aroma muy suave y la tela empapada es lo último que siento antes de que todo se oscurezca.

 **Fin capitulo 2**.

 **Notas:** No quiero hacer notas, tampoco quería actualizar esto. Se me hace tan malo y tan cliché, pero como a nadie le importa está bien. Quiero aclarar (otra vez) que son antepasados de los personajes que conocemos (porque obvio que cuando lo dije, lo hice mal), por eso todo esto es tan triste y lastimero, con edición incluida.

Hay varios capítulos de esto hechos, a mi se me hacen un mar de entretenidos pero tengo la inteligencia suficiente para saber que no son buenos.

Pido disculpas por las faltas y todo eso.


End file.
